Five Nights At Ouran High School Host Club
by blackmailingqueen
Summary: A new story idea I'm thinking of, tell me what you guys think!
1. Chapter 1

So I've got this idea that I want to know if you guys would read.

Here's the basic plot: Haruhi Fujioka is in need of a job. She sees an ad in the paper for a security guard, from 12 a.m. to 6 a.m. All she needs to do is make sure that the hit band, 'Freddy's' stays inside and possibly get some sleep. When she goes in for the interview the manager of the band finds that she's the perfect person for the job. There's only one problem: she's a girl. The manager explains that every female security guard they'd hired previously had instantly become horrible at her job the moment she saw the band members. So Haruhi makes a deal with the manager: If she can last five nights on that job, without anyone finding out she's a girl, and do the job well, she gets the money. If she fails the manager keeps the money.

Character equivalents

Kyoya=Puppet

Tamaki=Freddy

Karou=Bonnie

Hikaru=Chika

Mori=Foxy

Huni=Balloon Boy

Haruhi=Security Guard

So is this something you guys would be interested in reading?


	2. The Job (Night 0)

This shall be created!

I own absolutely nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

The Job (Night 0)

Haruhi growled at the man sitting across from her, "What do you mean I can't get the job because I'm a woman?"

The man is quick to recompose himself, "The security guard we are looking for needs to be able to withstand the actions of the band members. Every woman we've hired has immediately failed."

Haruhi's eye twitched, "It's a security guard. What on earth did they do to fail?"

The man winced, picking up on Haruhi's tone. "They fell in love with the people they were meant to guard."

"And who exactly were they guarding?"

"They were supposed to guard the hit band Freddy's."

Haruhi tilted her head confused, "Who?"

"Really?"

"I've never heard of them."

"Never?"

"I don't believe so."

The man sits back amazed, "You really are perfect for the job. I just wish I could give it to you."

Haruhi blazed, "Then why can't you!?"

The man sets his hands on the desk. "I can't because if the guard isn't falling in love with them, the boys are trying to frighten him away. They don't believe that they need security at all hours."

As he spoke Haruhi came up with an idea. "What if we made a deal that would guarantee you a positive outcome no matter what?"

"Well, then I would hire you on the spot!"

"Then I've got a deal for you."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Five nights. I get to work five nights disguised as a man. If they don't figure it out and I don't quit then I get the job and the first paycheck. If the opposite happens then you'll have had five days to find someone more suited to the job and you keep the money I would've earned."

"...Your shift starts at Midnight."

* * *

This will probably be a rather short story. Just so you guys know.

But tell me what you think so far.

See ya next time!


	3. Night 1 (Bonnie and Chica)

I am completely unashamed of this!

I own absolutely nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~Midnight~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The boys like to stay up really late, so every hour or so walk through the halls and make sure that all of the doors are still locked. Besides that, your main job is to make sure that no crazy fans break in. Also, try not to freak out if they leave their rooms to try and scare you, I have yet to understand why they do it."

Haruhi smiled softly, amusement swimming in her eyes. "Is there anything else Renge?" The head of security hummed as if trying to think of anything else before shaking her head.

"That's about it!" With that Renge waltzed out of the room and left Haruhi to her new job.

After sitting down with a heavy sigh and a fresh cup of coffee, Haruhi checked the cameras to make sure no one had tried anything since she'd arrived.

For some reason, Haruhi got the feeling that it would be a trying five nights.

~~~~~~~1 a.m.~~~~~~~~~

Kyoya Ootori, better known to the world as The Puppet, looked at his computer from the comfort of his bed. The new guard, at first glance, seemed as if he would be no different, easy to scare and quick to resign from the post. But upon second glance Kyoya found that this one seemed more determined than his predecessors.

With a cruel smile, he unlocked his phone and pressed 11.

His call was answered before the first ring had finished. Two voices answered in unison "Is there something you need of us Puppet?"

"Chica, Bonny. I believe it's time for you to ' _welcome_ ' our guest."

"We will be sure to extend all courtesy."

If Kyoya were a gambling man he would've placed his money on his fellow band members smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

"Be sure that you do." Kyoya ended the call and smirked. This would be entertaining, if not short.

Across the hall, a door silently slid open, and two identical faces peeked out, both adoring matching Cheshire grins.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 a.m.~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haruhi cursed to herself, as she walked around the building. It had been half an hour since she'd discovered that the twins', she really did have to figure out their names, door was unlocked and they were both missing.

She had instantly made sure that all of the other doors were still locked, before rushing back to her office to grab the tablet that was linked up to all of the cameras.

It was then that she saw the two band members running along the hallway farthest from their room.

She had rushed over only to find it completely deserted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~3 a.m.~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, aka Bonnie and Chica, smiled wickedly. They had been leading the new guy around the giant house for close to two hours, but it was finally time to start their ' _welcoming_ ', they both slipped horrifying masks over their heads.

The masks looked like possessed demon animatronics.

Either one alone was scary enough to send a normal person screaming in fear. Both would surely make the would-be-guard run for home.

They took up their positions on either side of the branching hallway and waited for their target to approach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~4 a.m.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haruhi was actually starting to get nervous now. It had been over two hours since she'd discovered the twins out of bed and roaming. According to the schedule, she'd been forced to memorize by Renge, the entire band had to be at a recording session by 7. Meaning they needed at least a few hours of sleep.

So when she found them, famous boy band or not, she was going to drag them back to their room. By their ears.

With a sigh Haruhi continued down the hallway she was on, hoping that she'd once again catch a glimpse of 1/3 of the group she was supposed to be guarding.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 a.m.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Kaoru who heard the security guard's footsteps first. He motioned to his brother and they both fell into a low crouch. They knew from past experience that they were most scared when something popped out from below them.

As he passed between them, the shallow light of the tablet not providing enough light to see them by, they jump yelling, "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

But instead of screaming in fear, this guard growled menacingly and grabbed them both by the ear closest to him and began dragging them towards their room. As they were dragged the guard began to lecture them both, "Do you two know how long I've been searching for you two. Wasting my entire shift, worrying that you'd been abducted by some deranged fangirls. You're lucky you have a recording session or I'd throw you both out a window." As he lectured he began to pinch their ears harder and harder. They both winced.

Finally, he released their ears, only to push them both into their room, at the same time, and then slam their door on them before they could get their bearings.

As one they slipped off their masks and looked at each other with only one question running through their minds.

What kind of guard had their manager hired?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6 a.m.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haruhi sighed as she rubbed her neck and tiredly waved to the morning guard, who had just gotten there.

The entire way home her only thought was a hot shower and more coffee.

After she had taken care of those two things, she fell to her bed and closed her eyes.

Her last conscious thought before sleep overtook her was that if those twins tried the same thing tomorrow she'd personally bolt their door shut.

* * *

Here it is! Night 1!

Tell me what you think.

See ya next time!


	4. Night 2 (Foxy)

I have been bestowed the ability of no sleep! So I decided to write this.

I own nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

(0_0)Midnight(0_0)

"Good night Renge," Haruhi said as politely as possible even though her patience was wearing thin, "I'll see you tomorrow." Renge had been trying to mother Haruhi because she was worried about leaving her there alone after Renge'd heard what happened the previous night.

"Are you sure? I mean I could stay and help out." Renge offered.

Haruhi resisted rolling her eyes, "Renge you need sleep. Go. I'll be fine."

With a cautious glance toward the computer screens, Renge nodded and left.

Haruhi took her seat once more, hoping that they wouldn't try anything again.

(0_0)(0_0)1 a.m.(0_0)(0_0)

Once again the door to the twins' room opened silently. It was just after the security guard had come through, so they knew he wouldn't find their door open for a while yet.

Hikaru and Kaoru nodded to each other before splitting up and heading in different directions.

They would scare this guard out of his job if it was the last thing they did.

Across the hall, in his own room, Kyoya smirked. He hadn't even needed to inform the twins to start _playing_ with the new guard.

Then he thought back to the previous night. Whoever this guard was, they were determined. Kyoya felt sure that the twins would be fine.

But nevertheless, he lifted his phone and 9 on speed dial. This time it took a while to answer and no voice greeted him, "Foxy, it would seem that our friends will need some help tonight. They would most definitely like it if you could welcome our guest."

"...Okay..."

(0_0)(0_0)(0_0)2 a.m.(0_0)(0_0)(0_0)

Haruhi walked down the hallway, determined and angry. When she found those two she was going to kill them. The job was exhausting enough as it was, without them adding the extra stress of having to hunt them both down every night.

As she walked, Haruhi also checked the tablet to see if she could find them via security camera.

One hallway after another went by and Haruhi still hadn't seen hide or hair of the twins.

At least she hadn't until one of them jumped out at her and screamed in her face.

Without missing a beat she grabbed the boy, she didn't even care which one at the moment, and once again began dragging him to his room.

After throwing him in and closing the door she placed a second lock on the door.

(0_0)(0_0)(0_0)(0_0)3 a.m.(0_0)(0_0)(0_0)(0_0)

Takashi Morinozuka, aka Foxy or 'Mori', barely suppressed a smile as he saw the tiny security guard drag Kaoru to his room. Kaoru was easily two heads taller than the guard, but that didn't stop him from grabbing the band member's ear and dragging the poor boy.

He followed them for a while, to see what would happen. Mori had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing when he saw that the guard had placed a second lock on the door.

This guard was definitely smart. Most of them never figured out that you had to lock the doors after you find them, or they'll just leave again. Mori silently shook his head and went on with his plan.

(0_0)(0_0)(0_0)(0_0)(0_0)4 a.m.(0_0)(0_0)(0_0)(0_0)(0_0)

Haruhi glared at her watch. Her shift was almost over and she still hadn't found the second twin, not to mention the fact that she'd found a second door agar.

The second band member was probably who she occasionally saw running through halls.

Her thoughts were on who the third member could be when the twin she had been looking for jumped out and screamed in her face, much like his brother had done earlier.

The moment he stopped screaming she was dragging him back to his room, not at all caring if she was hurting his ear with the force of her pinching. He and his brother had once again wasted most of her shift making her look for them. In fact just thinking of it made her unconsciously pinch him harder.

(0_0)(0_0)(0_0)(0_0)(0_0)(0_0)5 a.m.(0_0)(0_0)(0_0)(0_0)(0_0)(0_0)

Mori had slipped around the house for two hours now, he wondered if the guard had even noticed he was out of bed. He inwardly smiled at the thought of scaring this new guy if they hadn't even noticed he was out of bed.

He was in the hallway leading back to the main security office. With any luck, the guard would ironically let his guard down when he was heading back to his office, and that's when Takashi would make his move.

He didn't have to wait long before he heard the guard's shoes echoing down the hall. To his surprise, the guard stopped three feet in front of Mori.

The guard even called out to him, "This can go two ways, sir. You can quite crouching in that shadow and trying to scare me and walk with me back to your room or you can jump out scream at me and I can drag you back to your room by your ear. Either way, you're going back to your room.

With a sudden bout of curiosity, completely unlike him, Mori decided to find out if this guard was serious about the ear thing.

Before the guard could even take a breath Mori had jumped out and yelled.

The yell hadn't even died on his lips when he felt a pinching sensation on his ear. Suddenly he was being pulled forward in the direction of his room.

As he sat on his bed after having his own door slammed in his face, Mori only had one thought.

Why did that guy have to pinch his ear so hard!?

(0_0)(0_0)(0_0)(0_0)(0_0)(0_0)(0_0)6 a.m.(0_0)(0_0)(0_0)(0_0)(0_0)(0_0)(0_0)

As Haruhi walked home, she was more awake and took in the scenery around her. It wasn't often that she was up in the early morning so she rarely got to see the city this peaceful. It was nice.

After reaching her apartment, Haruhi poured herself some instant coffee and prepared for a shower.

Feeling much cleaner Haruhi flopped on her bed and was out before a single thought could enter into her mind.

* * *

Night 2 is done!

Tell me what you guys think!

See ya guys next time!


	5. Night 3 (Balloon Boy)

Won't Mitsukuni just make the most adorable Balloon Boy?!

I own nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

****Midnight****

Haruhi sighed in content as she waved goodbye to Renge and took a long drink of her warm tea. As the hot liquid slid down her somewhat sore throat. It was only her third night and she had already had to switch from coffee to tea.

She sat down in her swivel chair and looked over the profile pages Renge had given her so that Haruhi could directly talk to whichever twin that was bothering her.

After thoroughly examining the profiles Haruhi smiled to herself, finally feeling like she might be able to finish out the rest of her five-night trial period.

*****1 a.m.*****

Silently a door swung open and a small boy stepped out. He wore a plain set of p.j.'s and tightly held a pink bunny in his arms.

Mitsukuni Haninozuka, or Balloon Boy/Huni, walked fearfully into the hallway. In the past two days, he'd heard all about the new night guard and how if he found them out of bed he'd drag them back to their rooms by their ears.

Huni really didn't want to be dragged back to his room by either of his ears. But he also really needed a drink. His voice had been bothering him for a while now.

So with a determined, if not scared, nod of his head, Huni walked to the kitchen on the first floor.

******2 a.m.******

Haruhi sighed as she continued to search the house for the missing band member.

She was just about to start heading for the third floor again when she heard something shatter in the kitchen. With a glance at her tablet, Haruhi let out a soft string of curses. For such a high-security place they really did need to fix their kitchen camera.

Now, much more apprehensive, Haruhi headed towards the kitchen. When she slammed the door open and quickly flipped the lights on, she was frozen in her tracks.

There was no doubt in her mind that he was part of the boy band, but he obviously wasn't trying to scare her into quitting. In fact, the poor boy looked like he thought she was going to kill him.

Haruhi relaxed, "What are you doing up so late?"

The boy still seemed scared but answered none the less, "I was getting a drink of water for my throat. It's been getting sore and I wasn't looking where I was going so I bumped into the cup and it fell and broke."

With a resigned sigh, Haruhi grabbed an excessively fancy cup and began to fill it with hot water.

After it was reasonably full, she pulled out a tea bag from her pocket. After letting it steep for a few minutes she pulled the soggy bag out of the water and added some honey and lemon juice to it.

She then handed it to the boy. "This should help your throat and help you get to sleep." He took a cautious sip of it, before deciding that he liked it.

Haruhi smiled, "Now, can I trust you to go straight back to your room or do I have to escort you back?"

"It's all right! I'll head straight back!"

*******3 a.m.*******

Kyoya watched the interactions of the guard and Huni with great interest. It would seem that the cold guard that dragged people back to their beds also had a soft spot. That could be useful.

Barely looking at his phone Kyoya sent a text message to the three he knew would be waiting for it.

From his dark room, Kyoya thought he could almost hear their doors creak open.

Three faces stared at each other, a silent conversation being held. Whatever was said must have been satisfactory, for all three left it with smiles on their faces.

Hikaru figured that since the long drawn out screams didn't scare the guard then maybe quick sneak attacks would.

He smiled devilishly as he set up his scheme.

Kaoru, however, believed that he just had to catch the guard when he wasn't expecting it. Right before his shift was over would be good.

He smiled devilishly as he lied in wait across from the guard's office.

Mori just wanted to thank him for helping Mitsukuni with his sore throat.

********4 a.m.********

Haruhi sighed as she rubbed her neck. After she'd made sure Mitsukuni was back in his room, she found out that the first three were missing. Again!

"AAAHHH!"

Haruhi looked up and saw Hikaru, but only for a moment, before he ran away. She blinked a few times before saying, "That was weird."

This happened multiple times before Haruhi let her temper get the better of her. The next time Hikaru jumped out at her, she didn't even wait for him to scream.

She grabbed by the ear and started marching him to his room.

After throwing him in his room Haruhi turned around and saw Mori. He didn't say anything and neither did she.

Mori did, however, look at Huni's door before looking back at her. He nodded and then went into his room.

Haruhi just shook her head at how weird all of the band members were.

*********5 a.m.*********

Kaoru grinned evilly to himself. He could hear the guard's footsteps. He had been hiding for a good while now and his legs were beginning to cramp, but he knew that the next moment would definitely be worth it.

As the guard was opening his office door Kaoru struck!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Fast as lightning, the guard whipped around and in a single moment, Kaoru was bending his head to lessen the pain in his ear as he was dragged back to his room.

After hearing the door slam Hikaru slid off the bed and next to his brother who was rubbing his ear and wincing in pain. "I told you he'd catch you."

"Like you can talk. He got you too or you wouldn't be in here."

"...Fair point."

**********6 a.m.**********

Haruhi sighed in relief as she flopped onto her couch, too tired to even make it to her room.

She had definitely run around that house more times that shift than the other two combined. But at least, she thought to herself, it was over for the night.

With that thought, Haruhi drifted off to sleep. Still in uniform and all.

* * *

Night 3 is finished!

Comment what you thought!

See ya next time!


	6. Night 4 (The Puppet)

Is anyone really surprised that I would choose Kyoya to be the Puppet?

Gnihton nwo I!

Enjoy!

* * *

{((0_0))}Midnight{((0_0))}

Haruhi jumped in surprise when she saw Huni sitting in her swivel chair. "What are you doing here!?"

Huni just laughed and said, "I wanna help you on your shift tonight!"

Haruhi quietly sighed and relaxed against the door frame, "That's very kind but from what I've heard you have a very big day in the morning. Staying up with me will only make you cranky."

Haruhi was completely ready to send him back to his room, then Huni pulled out the puppy dog eyes. "Please let me help you?"

The longer he held those eyes the more Haruhi could feel her resolve begin to crumble

"Only until two."

"Yay!"

{((0_0))}{((0_0))}1 a.m.{((0_0))}{((0_0))}

Kyoya was acting unusual, even for himself. He wasn't at his laptop watching over the night's proceedings.

No, instead he was preparing himself to ensure that this _'Haruhi Fujioka'_ quit before his fifth night.

Despite the oddity of it, Kyoya found himself smiling. It truly had been quite a while since he was last active in the band's nocturnal pastime.

Hikaru slid out of his shared room silently, so as not to disturb the sick Kaoru. As he closed the door his eyes got a steely resolve.

He'd be going it alone tonight and he needed to bring his A game. That guard was going down.

Mori stared at the door in front of him. It was Huni's so it should be locked and the boy sleeping. But it wasn't and the room was deserted.

His normally stoic face was now creased with confusion. Where on earth could Huni be?

The confusion faded into worry and anger. This was not good.

{((0_0))}{((0_0))}{((0_0))}2 a.m.{((0_0))}{((0_0))}{((0_0))}

Haruhi let out a breath of relief as Huni's door clicked shut. Huni was a nice boy, but even after midnight, he had the energy of a five-year-old on a sugar high.

She looked down the hallway that contained the rooms of all six band members and decided to make sure that they were all still in bed.

Firstly, of course, she went to make sure that the twins were still there since they had caused the most trouble for her. Upon opening the door, she discovered that only one of the twins was still there, and on closer inspection, the one sleeping appeared to be sick. Hating the fact that she now felt responsible for them during the early morning, Haruhi sighed and quickly wrote down a good recipe for chicken soup, that would help with most any cold.

After closing the door, Haruhi walked over to Mori's room and quickly discovered that he too was missing.

Haruhi knew that Huni would still be in his room, so she went to check the last two.

The first one she tried remained locked, but the second door swung open easily. Haruhi groaned, knowing that even if Huni was asleep and one of the twins was out sick, she still had three missing band members to find and return to their rooms.

{((0_0))}{((0_0))}{((0_0))}{((0_0))}3 a.m.{((0_0))}{((0_0))}{((0_0))}{((0_0))}

Hikaru rubbed the spot on his butt where he'd landed after that guard had thrown him in his room again. For such a small man he sure is strong.

Hikaru stands up and notices something stuck on the door. It's a piece of paper, more specifically it's a recipe for chicken soup. He smiled maybe this guard wasn't so bad after all.

But that smile turned into a smirk as a thought passed through Hikaru's mind. Before he'd been captured, Hikaru would've sworn that he had seen Kyoya slinking around and he had definitely seen Mori on the warpath.

It didn't matter how nice the guard was turning out to be, after tonight he would be begging for a different job.

{((0_0))}{((0_0))}{((0_0))}{((0_0))}{((0_0))}4 a.m.{((0_0))}{((0_0))}{((0_0))}{((0_0))}{((0_0))}

Haruhi turned around, curious, to the sound she thought she'd heard. But nothing was there. Shaking her head she continued on her way through the mansion looking for the remaining two band members.

At one point she thought she saw one of them but by the time she was able to get a good look they were gone.

It wasn't enough to scare her, but it did put her on edge.

So imagine her surprise when she walks into the living room of the giant house and sees Mori digging around in the couch looking for something.

"Looking for something?"

He whipped around. When he saw it was her, his eyes narrowed and she would've sworn she heard him growl, "Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Mitsukuni."

"You mean the little one? He's in his room."

Then Haruhi narrowed her eyes, "Much like you should be."

Seeming to realize that he was standing in front of a security guard, Mori turned and tried to run. Keyword 'tried'. Haruhi reached out and grabbed his arm and began to drag him behind her.

{((0_0))}{((0_0))}{((0_0))}{((0_0))}{((0_0))}{((0_0))}5 a.m.{((0_0))}{((0_0))}{((0_0))}{((0_0))}{((0_0))}{((0_0))}

Kyoya would be the first to admit that this security guard was tougher than he'd first appeared.

He had been following the guard for the better part of the night, and he was definitely impressed by what he saw.

Not only had he gotten Hikaru back relatively quickly, but had also dragged Mori, someone at least twice his size, back to his respective room.

He had been expecting the guard to go back to his office and finish out his shift there, where Kyoya would then finish out his plan, but the guard surprised him.

Instead of heading back to his office, he spun around and glared right at Kyoya. "I don't know why you're following me, and I honestly don't care. Just come out now and you won't have to be humiliated."

Kyoya only rolled his eyes, there was nothing this guard could do to him. He heard a sigh and then felt two fingers grip his right ear, tightly. The guard pulled him into the light and said, "Now walk."

There really wasn't much choice in the matter as the guard started walking with his ear in tow. Kyoya would admit walking in such an embarrassing manner was humiliating, even if no one else was around to see it.

He was almost glad to see his room.

{((0_0))}{((0_0))}{((0_0))}{((0_0))}{((0_0))}{((0_0))}{((0_0))}6 a.m.{((0_0))}{((0_0))}{((0_0))}{((0_0))}{((0_0))}{((0_0))}{((0_0))}

Haruhi happily waved to the morning shift as she walked out. On the way home she even stopped by a cafe and enjoyed a light breakfast.

After paying Haruhi couldn't help but grin. She was almost done!

One more night and she'd either have the job or she would happily refuse to continue her post.

Reaching her apartment the happiness oozed out of her as weariness took over. Second to last night or not it had been long and she needed sleep.

After changing into some p.j.'s her head it the pillow and she became dead to the world with a smile on her face.

* * *

This would be night 4 successfully finished!

Please comment on what you thought and what you think night 5 has in store.

See ya next time!


	7. Night 5 (Freddy)

Technically this should be the final chapter, but if you all comment that you would like more I'll add an epilogue.

I own absolutely nothing!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

)=|/\/-\\(_\|/Midnight)=|/\/-\\(_\|/

Haruhi knew that tonight would be the most difficult night of them all. She didn't know why but she just had this feeling that tonight would be very long.

The cameras all showed a situation normal, but Haruhi still felt uneasy. The longer she watched them the more uneasy she felt.

Finally, she decided it would just be best to do the rounds a little early, and switch her sweep to every fifteen minutes instead of thirty.

)=|/\/-\\(_\|/)=|/\/-\\(_\|/1 a.m.)=|/\/-\\(_\|/)=|/\/-\\(_\|/

Tamaki (a.k.a. Freddy) stretched, and let out a large yawn. He was always happy to help his friends scare the latest security guard, but he really didn't like having to wake up so early, or late.

From what Kyoya had told him, the others were already out and about causing mischief and mayhem all around the house.

It's not that the band was overly mischievous, but having a guard posted all night, was a little ridiculous. Only a few die-hard fans ever tried to find where they lived and really only a handful of those ever found the exact spot, so there really wasn't a need for 24/7 guard posting.

At least that is what the entire group believed.

As it was Tamaki smiled as he stepped out of his room

)=|/\/-\\(_\|/)=|/\/-\\(_\|/)=|/\/-\\(_\|/2 a.m.)=|/\/-\\(_\|/)=|/\/-\\(_\|/)=|/\/-\\(_\|/

The three girls smiled as one. They were finally in the famous Freddy's house.

And now that they were in, they could start to cause some real damage.

From the moment they first saw Freddy's, they had hated the band. The band was just another 'hot boyband' that usually died out in a few years.

But beyond all reason, this band had been going strong for nearly a decade! It was ridiculous.

And it boiled the three girl's blood to see them still going so strong. But now they would finally have their revenge.

)=|/\/-\\(_\|/)=|/\/-\\(_\|/)=|/\/-\\(_\|/)=|/\/-\\(_\|/3 a.m.)=|/\/-\\(_\|/)=|/\/-\\(_\|/)=|/\/-\\(_\|/)=|/\/-\\(_\|/

Haruhi was angry now. Not only had she found all the bedrooms empty, but she had also found a window that had been opened from the outside.

So now, not only did she have to find the entire boy band, she also had to hunt down the rabid fangirl that had managed to find the place and was now loose in the house.

Just great.

)=|/\/-\\(_\|/)=|/\/-\\(_\|/)=|/\/-\\(_\|/)=|/\/-\\(_\|/)=|/\/-\\(_\|/4 a.m.)=|/\/-\\(_\|/)=|/\/-\\(_\|/)=|/\/-\\(_\|/)=|/\/-\\(_\|/)=|/\/-\\(_\|/

Huni had decided that, for tonight, it would be best if he stuck with Mori. They were currently sitting in the kitchen eating a sponge cake with strawberries.

Well, at least they were until three weird girls showed up and looked absolutely terrifying. In a split second decision, Mori picked up Huni and ran at the door, before any of the girls could do something.

Mori ended up knocking the three girls over in his mad dash, and Huni would've shouted an apology to them if they hadn't broken into their house.

Mori kept running until he found the security guard, who didn't look very pleased to see them.

"Why are you running?"

Mori set Huni down so that he could properly explain, "We were in the kitchen enjoying a midnight snack when these three scary ladies showed up! So Mori grabbed me and ran!"

The security guard sighed and rubbed his eyes while mumbling, "There's three of them?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Alright. You two get back to your rooms and stay there. I'll deal with the intruders."

"Okay! Night-night!" Huni said as he and Mori headed to their rooms. Mori nodded his head to Haruhi who nodded his head as well.

Hikaru and Kaoru were having the time of their lives! Not only did they have the full support of the entire group to scare the guard, but everyone else was joining in on the fun too!

Already they had avoided capture from the security guard and set some of the most amazing traps they had ever thought of.

They were planning the next prank when they felt an ominous chill run up their spines. Slowly they turned around and saw the very guard they had been plotting against.

He grabbed them by their arms and hauled them to their feet, surprising the twins, usually he just hauled them around by their ears.

In a voice barely above a whisper, the guard spoke, "There are intruders in the house. I need you both to go back to your room and stay there. Huni and Mori have already gone back."

Suddenly understanding the situation, both nodded. The guard released their arms and they quickly headed back to their room.

)=|/\/-\\(_\|/)=|/\/-\\(_\|/)=|/\/-\\(_\|/)=|/\/-\\(_\|/)=|/\/-\\(_\|/)=|/\/-\\(_\|/5 a.m.)=|/\/-\\(_\|/)=|/\/-\\(_\|/)=|/\/-\\(_\|/)=|/\/-\\(_\|/)=|/\/-\\(_\|/)=|/\/-\\(_\|/

Benio Amakusa, Chizuru Maihara, and Hinako Tsuwabuki, also known as the three women that broke into the Freddy's house, were angry that they had yet to encounter a single member of the band besides the two in the kitchen that had knocked them over.

They hadn't seen any of them but they had definitely heard them. In the time that they'd been there, they had all heard numerous screams and shouts. Though as the early hours of the morning drew on the screams all but stopped.

The girls were about to give up and go home before the sun rose when they saw the lead singer of Freddy's himself. Freddy was practically glowing in the dark his pj's were so white.

He was hiding behind a corner, apparently waiting for someone to show up. And behind him, upon further inspection, was the keyboardist. In contrast to Freddy, Puppet could've passed for one of the shadows of the house.

Benio motioned for the girls to hide so that if either boy turned around they wouldn't be seen.

Then everyone hiding heard footsteps coming in their direction. Despite themselves, the girls were excited to see who the two band members were lying in wait for.

Suddenly a short man rounded the corner and Freddy jumped out and screamed. Instead of freaking out, or even looking surprised, the guard looked annoyed and grabbed both boys by an ear and began to drag them towards what the girls assumed were their rooms.

Intrigued, they followed the guard, who despite dragging two people behind him, showed no sign of fatigue.

Finally, they reached a hallway and the two went into, their presumed, rooms. Without even missing a beat the guard turned around and grabbed the girls by their wrists. Benio in one hand and Chizuru, and Hinako in the other.

He dragged the three girls back to his office, where he said, "You have trespassed on private property. So when my shift ends, I am going to escort you three ladies to the police office and explain to them what has happened here." The tone in which he spoke was not friendly, in fact, it could've frozen fire.

The girls shivered.

)=|/\/-\\(_\|/)=|/\/-\\(_\|/)=|/\/-\\(_\|/)=|/\/-\\(_\|/)=|/\/-\\(_\|/)=|/\/-\\(_\|/)=|/\/-\\(_\|/6 a.m.)=|/\/-\\(_\|/)=|/\/-\\(_\|/)=|/\/-\\(_\|/)=|/\/-\\(_\|/)=|/\/-\\(_\|/)=|/\/-\\(_\|/)=|/\/-\\(_\|/

True to her word the moment someone came in for the next shift she was out with the three girls and taking them to the police.

However, she thought to herself, they didn't have to know that she had a little prank planned for them.

In the time it took for the next shift to come she had written something up that would give her a little fun as well.

At the police station, she handed the officer at the desk the note she had prepared in advance.

 **These three girls broke into the house that I am employed at.**

 **As nothing was broken or stolen, the owners of the house do not wish to press charges. However, if it is at all possible, I think it would be a good lesson for them if they spent a little time in a cell. Just to scare them a little and make sure they don't try this again anytime soon.**

The officer looked at Haruhi, who looked like she was about to fall asleep right then and there, then at the three girls, who all looked like they were about to cry, then he smirked.

"Are you sure?" He said loud enough for the girls to hear.

"Oh yes. Absolutely." Haruhi replied seriously, the two shared a smirk.

"Alright then. You can head home now. I'll take it from here."

Haruhi smirked and nodded to the officer. As she passed the girls, she sent them a glare, that made them even more nervous than they already were.

Despite the fact that she was tired, Haruhi was in a wonderful mood. This little bit of justice so early in the morning was just what she needed.

She can deal with the decision of continuing to work or going on to find something else later.

* * *

Night 5 is done and dealt with!

Comment if you would like to see what Haruhi's decision will be.

Bye!


	8. The Decision (Night 6)

This is the epilogue!

I own nothing!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Haruhi faced the manager of the band as well as the band themselves.

"It would seem that in the five days you've worked, you not only won our wager but also kept the house together." The manager spoke, "So now I offer you the fulltime job of night security guard, Ms. Fujioka."

If it had been a different situation, Haruhi would've laughed, but now all she did was smugly smirk. "Over the course of the day, I have given this quite a bit and of thought and decided-" Haruhi choked back a laugh as they all leaned in, "that I will respectfully decline the job."

The entire band looked shocked. Huni even started tearing up, "What do you mean!?"

"Like I said, after thinking it over I decided that this post just wasn't right for me. Good day gentlemen."

With that Haruhi turned around and walked out.

* * *

The End!

I do have thoughts of making a sequel, so comment if you want that to happen!

Goodbye!


End file.
